


Lighting in a Bottle

by Scubby (notatallginger)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, They love each other, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), and i love them, kind of? like half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallginger/pseuds/Scubby
Summary: “Whatcha thinkin’ bout?”“Just thinkin’ bout how sexy you are.”





	Lighting in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Received this prompt on tumblr "shit, something with body worship? Preferably towards Magnus and his muscles/belly/dick."  
> This got a little bit away from me? Not sure if I stayed as close to the original prompt as asker would like, but here it is regardless! Title is from Electric Love by Borns

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout?” Magnus asked one night, as Taako was lying cuddled next to him, eyes closed and smiling softly. Taako stirred, and opened his eyes, meeting Magnus’ gaze. “You wanna know?” Taako asked, perching himself up on his elbows. Magnus nodded, and grinned as Taako moved one of his legs gracefully over Magnus’ body, so he could sit up on Magnus’ crotch. 

“Just thinkin’ bout how sexy you are,” Taako said, so matter-of-fact and confidently, it made Magnus blush. “About how much I love your arms, how strong you are. How you can carry me like I weigh nothing, how you can hold me up with just one arm and still fuck me so good.” Magnus couldn’t say anything, blushing hard at every compliment Taako laid on him. He moved his hands up to grip tightly at Taako’s hips. 

“Although frankly,” said Taako, placing his hands delicately over Magnus’, “I may like your belly more. I love resting my head on it when I’m sucking your dick, I love that it jiggles just a little bit, and i love your happy trail more than anything, honestly.” Magnus’ was smirking, and tightened his grip on Taako, digging his fingers into his sides. “I think about how sexy you are too, you know.” Magnus suddenly changed their position, rolling Taako over onto his back. He used one arm to pin Taako’s hands above his head, and the other he rested low on Taako’s stomach, to hold his hips down to keep from arching too high. 

“I think about how sexy you are when you squirm while I’m eating you out,” Magnus said, and punctuated the end of his sentence by pressing a soft kiss on the outside of Taako’s underwear. Taako swore softly, and tried to cant his hips upward, but Magnus held him firmly in place. “Just like that babe, yeah,” Magnus said softly, nosing along the lacey edge of Taako’s underwear. Taako let out a soft whine, and continued to struggle against Magnus’ hold, but he wouldn’t let up. 

“Well, you look good down there too big guy,” Taako nearly whispered, which made Magnus laugh. Magnus nosed along the edge of Taako’s panties, moving up and blessing a light kiss on Taako’s stomach. “I love when I can see the jut of my cock when I’m fucking you.” Magnus said. Taako whimpered and squirmed, trying to squeeze his hands from out of Magnus’ grasp, but he wouldn’t budge. “You’re too damn strong Mags, let me go I wanna touch you…” Taako whined. 

“Mmm, not yet I don’t think. Feel free to keep singing my praises though, about how sexy I am.” Magnus smirked, using his free hand to pull at the hem of Taako’s underwear, easing them slowly down his thighs. Taako lifted his hips to help ease them off. Magnus’ free hand grabbed Taako’s thigh and pushed it up against his chest. He gave Taako a little smile, before dipping his head down and licking flatly against his clit. Taako moaned loudly, arching into Magnus’ mouth, grinding down on it. 

“Fuck, Magnus… I love your tongue, love riding your face. You know exactly what I like,” Taako panted. He squirmed and groaned as Magnus’ continued to eat him out, bucking softly into Magnus’ face.  
Magnus finally released Taako’s hands, and brought his own down to the elf’s slick entrance. Taako, now freed from Magnus’ clutches, brought his hands to grasp at his hair. ”Fuck, Magnus, are you gonna fuck me? Want you to fuck me. You’re so damn sexy Magnus, god. Pl-please just wreck me Mags.” Magnus didn’t need to be asked twice. He withdrew his fingers, and pulled his thick cock out of his boxers. Magnus hoisted Taako up, and positioned himself at his entrance. 

“Magnus, c’mon, want your dick…you look so good, but you’d look even better inside of me,” Taako sleazed, and winked. Magnus laughed wholeheartedly, before grabbing the base of his dick and easing himself inside of Taako. Taako keened, and squeezed around Magnus’ length. “God, yes, now just… god Mags, fuck me,” Taako’s voice trailed off as Magnus picked up a fast pace, thrusting deep inside of Taako. Magnus grabbed the backs of Taako’s knees, and lifted them up slightly, to get a better angle.

“Mags god, you always fuck me so good,” Taako panted, squeezing around Magnus’ dick. “You’re so goddamn huge I fucking love it,” Magnus ate up the praise, continuing to pound into Taako, watching the elf squirm and writhe beneath him. One of Magnus’ hands came down to swirl around Taako’s clit, rubbing against it furiously. “FUCK, yes, Mags please, I’m gonna-” Magnus thrust hard up inside of Taako, and felt him spasm as he came, his head tipped back, his arms scratching up his chest as some kind of leverage. 

Magnus pulled out, and dropped his grip from behind Taako’s knees so he could sit up. “C’mon baby,” Magnus drawled, holding the base of his dick in one hand. Taako’s mouth watered, and he propped himself up on his elbows, and sighed when Magnus set the tip of his dick against Taako’s mouth. Taako gave the head a quick kiss, before scrambling onto his knees to get a better position. 

“Love your dick Maggie, you’re so thick and big and you know how to fuck me so good,” Taako said, before sucking just the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around before releasing it with a pop. Taako licked softly up and down Magnus’ length, continuing to give soft praises. “You fuck me just right, you can hit all my good spots, you know just what to do Mags, fuck, lemme,” Taako licked back down to the head of Magnus’ dick, before sucking him down, trying to swallow up as much of Magnus as he could. Magnus let out a soft groan, his hands tangling in Taako’s hair, tugging at it gently. 

“Baby, baby, open your mouth, I wanna,” Taako pulled off of Magnus’ cock, and set his open mouth wide just under his dick. Magnus stroked himself a couple of times before he was coming. It hit Taako’s mouth and lips, some trailed down his chin. Magnus made sure not to get any near his eyes or hair, or Taako would probably kill him. He hated washing sticky cum out of his eyebrows. 

When Magnus finished, Taako swallowed, and gave Magnus’ length a few more licks, before collapsing onto the bed beneath him. Magnus smiled, and followed suit, curling against Taako’s side, his fingers stroking softly on his belly. One of Magnus’ hands grabbed at Taako’s hip, pushing him onto his side so Magnus could spoon up behind him. Taako chuckled softly, as Magnus nuzzled into Taako’s neck, peppering him with kisses and bites. 

“Mmm, Mags, you’re perfect baby. Love you so much,” Taako practically whispered, turning his neck slightly and puckering his lips. Magnus blushed, and obliged, giving Taako a soft peck, that turned into two, then three, then he deepened the kiss. It was a little messy due to the angle, but they were both to comfortable to change anything. They smiled and giggled and kissed and kissed for what felt like forever, until Taako pulled away. 

“I love you Magnus.” 

“I love you too, Taako.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr maybe?](http://styleandpanachee.tumblr.com)


End file.
